


Bokuto: Most Likely to Own a "I Love My Cat" Bumpersticker

by timetopretend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Catboy!Akaashi, Catboys & Catgirls, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Intersex, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“His name is Akaashi,” Bokuto walked to the couch as he introduced his gift, “He’s actually really sweet. Do you wanna hear him purr?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some things:
> 
> In this AU, catboys can either be alpha/omega. (Alphas are not pertinent to the story.) Omegas have a small penis, set of balls and a fully functional vagina and reproductive system. 
> 
> Both Bokuto and Kuroo are normal humans.

Kuroo had been learning things about Bokuto since they moved in together. Bokuto borrowed socks and never returned them. He also thought only using disposable bowls, plates and utensils to minimize dish washing was the best idea ever.

A hidden detail about Bokuto, something Kuroo can never forget learning, is that he is super fucking rich.

Even knowing the fact, Kuroo still had his mind blown when Bokuto’s parents bought him a catboy as a birthday present.

Bokuto had practically kicked in the front door, yelling with excitement for Kuroo to “ _Come look, come look_!”. Leaning up from the coach, Kuroo saw the black ears and nearly choked.

“Do you like him? I got to pick him out myself,” Bokuto asked. He walked to the corner, where Kuroo could get a clear view to the sight at the end of the leash. The catboy was underneath Bokuto’s arm, starring forward with a mysterious gaze. The large blue-grey eyes were cold as a slate.

“Hello, Kuroo,” the catboy’s voice was as smooth as silk. He bowed his head in greeting, raising up and looking just as stoic as before. In true cat fashion, he was unreadable yet majestic.

“He’s beautiful,” Kuroo said, disbelief ringing in his voice. The black of his ear and tails was mirrored in his soft locks. Someone had dressed the kitten in satin black panties, too. Despite the hairy features, the long expanse of his legs were completely smooth. 

“His name is Akaashi,” Bokuto walked to the couch as he introduced his gift, “He’s actually really sweet. Do you wanna hear him purr?”

Kuroo’s mouth was still feeling dry from being left open in shock, but he nodded. His boyfriend sat beside him and pulled the catboy into his lap. Up close, Kuroo could see Akaashi’s tail was fluffier than it first appeared. Bokuto grabbed Kuroo’s hand and brought it to Akaashi’s bare thigh. From the first touch, the catboy’s body noticeably relaxed.

“Catboys have really sensitive bodies, you know. These scent glands down here can get them really riled up,” Bokuto explained, rubbing his hand along the inside of Akaashi’s thigh. He pressed Kuroo’s hand along with the motion, showing him how to massage the area in a pleasing way for the kitten. Akaashi widened his legs across the two boys and leaned against Bokuto’s chest. Akaashi’s purr built in his chest until the rumble stabilized low and steady.

Kuroo chuckled, “He’s pretty loud.”

“That’s cause he’s happy,” Bokuto declared. Akaashi continued to fill the room with his purr, eager for their caresses. “Akaashi is an omega, you know what that means, Kuroo?”

When it came to catboys, Kuroo might be guilty of having a bit more knowledge than most people. It started when Bokuto mentioned it a few months back, how much fun it would be if they had a pretty little omega kitten, with heats and a pussy guaranteed to almost always be wet and ready. They mused out loud together in bed about having a soft body between them and the darling animalistic sounds that came out when catboys were excited. After that, Kuroo couldn’t help but frequent certain catboy websites.

“ _Shit_ , Bo,” Kuroo said, “Tell me I haven’t died and gone to heaven.”

“He’s real, I promise,” Bokuto gloated, rousing the catboy from his relaxation and turning him towards Kuroo. “Akaashi, baby, you wanna give Kuroo a kiss?”

Undeniably smooth in motion, Akaashi eased into straddling Kuroo’s lap. Dipping his head, Akaashi captured Kuroo’s lips in a soft and easy kiss. It was an introduction, gentle and tender.

“You’re a very good kisser, Akaashi,” Kuroo praised, unable to keep his hands still. He kept his hands in constant motion, petting the catboys back down to his hips, keeping Akaashi purring along. Surprisingly, Kuroo was able to make Akaashi blush with his compliment.

“Thank you,” Akaashi shyly responded. His ears turned down, displaying how flustered just a bit of praise made the catboy.

The next time their lips met, it was with more assurance and heat. Akaashi grabbed at Kuroo’s neck, initiating the kiss with an unforeseen bold stroke. With a testing pass of his tongue, Kuroo eased the kiss open.

Eagerly, Akaashi responded with his tongue, excitement making him press into Kuroo even more. Bucking hips instinctively, Akaashi ground his ass down on Kuroo. In the tiny pair of panties, even a tiny omega cock was enough to make the fabric stretch sinfully, especially as hard as Akaashi was.

“I bet Akaashi is good at a lot of things we don’t know about,” Bokuto interjected, “What do you think, baby? Wanna go to our bed?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Akaashi had a small smile complementing his blush as he swung himself off Kuroo’s lap. Padding behind Bokuto’s guiding arm, Akaashi was practically skipping to continue the fun. It was night and day from what the bored eyes appeared to hold. The kitten was preciously needy when it came to affection.

“Okay, baby,” Bokuto patted his hand on the bed, “Hands and knees for us.”

Following instructions quickly, Akaashi didn’t wait a second to prop himself up on his hands and knees. Tail stirring back and forth, Akaashi displayed his ass exquisitely. The fabric of the panties hugging the catboy’s ass was entrancing.

“Come take a look, Kuroo,” Bokuto said. Kuroo watched as Bokuto moved to Akaashi’s pornographic body and tugged the panties down to his knees. Arching his back, Akaashi helped Kuroo get the best view of the the sight between his legs.

The catboy was slick all over. The tight ring of his ass was producing slick, dripping down and wetting from his cheeks to his tiny balls. The best sight to behold, however, was the flushed pink lips of Akaashi’s pussy. Bokuto brought his finger across the center, just to test the wetness.

“I could come just looking at him,” Kuroo said with a groan, sounding painfully compromised.

“Just _feel_ ,” Bokuto urged, grabbing Kuroo’s hand and bringing it along side his own. Bokuto dipped two fingers inside Akaashi’s soaking wet cunt, making a simply _indecent_ noise on entry. Kuroo followed in suit, using his middle finger to dip inside the omega alongside Bokuto’s fingers. Bokuto and Kuroo made eye contact in amazement as they toyed with their lightly penetrating motions.

Akaashi whined for more, not appreciating the teasing entries. 

“Bokuto, I think the little kitten wants to be fucked,” Kuroo chided, pressing his finger inside again. The walls were so soft and wet, he didn’t know if Akaashi could tell the difference between one finger and three right now.

“ _Please_ ,” the catboy cried, splitting his legs further apart, testing the boundaries of the panties’ fabric.

Stripping quickly, Bokuto and Kuroo sprinted in movement at Akaashi’s call. It was an understood rule that Bokuto had first rights. Heading to the top of the bed, Kuroo palmed his hard cock and sat back on his knees. Firstly, he was going to watch Akaashi’s face when he was fucked for the first time. Then, he would see whether or not the catboy could handle sucking his cock while Bokuto wrecked him from behind.

Bokuto used his thumb to get one more preview of the untouched pussy, pulling gently on the lips and sighing.

He had to close his eyes as he eased his cock inside. The entry was slow for good reason, as the wet heat swallowed Bokuto’s dick, he stumbled to keep a hold on himself.

“ _Goddamnit_ ,” Bokuto groaned.

Taking a large breathe and relocating his stride, Bokuto brought his hips to a steady motion. Akaashi’s sweet voice panted wildly, overwhelmed with pleasure. Before Bokuto could pick things up, Akaashi began rutting back to meet his hips, desperately wanting _more_.

As Bokuto eased up in speed, Kuroo leaned forward, tipping Akaashi’s face upwards. Akaashi opened his mouth politely, waiting patiently for Kuroo to move forward. Even as his body jogged with Bokuto’s thrusts, Akaashi’s eyes pleaded for Kuroo to fill his mouth too. Obeying, Kuroo gripped the base of his cock. Placing it on Akaashi’s outstretched tongue, he tried to swallow it down as best he could from the start. A few wild thrusts from Bokuto caused some difficulty, and Akaashi choked and sputtered around Kuroo’s cock. However, the little catboy had passion to finish his job, and continued with determination.

Deep throating in-time with Bokuto’s pace, Akaashi found his pace between his two owners.

“Good kitten,” Kuroo praised, beginning to work his own hips forward. Fucking into Akaashi’s mouth, Kuroo was calling it close on coming.

Feeling his orgasm approaching quickly, Kuroo pulled out of Akaashi’s face and stroked his cock, aiming for the catboy’s pretty eyelashes. With his other hand, Kuroo gently held the kitten between the ears, preparing him for his come shot.

“Here you go, baby, get ready,” Kuroo said between heavy breathes. As Akaashi outstretched his tongue to catch the drops, Kuroo buckled over and came. The cum landed messily, dressing over half Akaashi’s face. He swiped his tongue and collected the drops of semen surrounding his lips. The specks laid pretty against his cheeks.

Falling back against the pillows, Kuroo watched as Bokuto rammed into the Akaashi. Without Kuroo’s cock stuffed in his mouth, Akaashi was free to whine as loud as he wanted. His pleasured mewl was _so_ sexy, Bokuto was so close to coming, he could feel it in his gut.

Not ready to give in just yet, Bokuto got Akaashi to roll over on his back. Tossing the panties away, Bokuto let Akaashi spread his legs wantonly. Bokuto hooked Akaashi’s leg over his shoulder, and pressed back inside his pussy at the intimate angle. He picked up the pace quickly. The catboy whined, the position allowing deeper hits to his g-spot.

Feeling Akaashi’s response, Bokuto pressed on with intent. The back of Akaashi’s throat felt dry and raw as he continued to cry at the pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Akaashi came with a gasp, sending gushes of his juices sputtering from his wrecked pussy.

“Kuroo, I think the little kitten can squirt,” Bokuto observed. Akaashi’s wall pulsated with his orgasm. Biting his lip, Bokuto felt himself following in the catboy’s path.

Kuroo huffed with amazement from his watching position. He was beginning to grow interested again. Watching the catboy come had succeeded in getting him hard again. He didn’t think Bokuto would mind starting the next round soon.

“Gonna give you your milk, Akaashi,” Bokuto said with a smirk, “Don’t spill it.”

Bokuto came hard, with a deep moan and one final hard pump of his hips. Spilling his come into Akaashi, Bokuto gripped onto the catboy’s hips tight. The orgasm felt like it stretched longer than any in his past, as Bokuto’s cock continued to spurt more and more come. Shaking with it, Bokuto felt rocked to the core.

Once he was sure his cock was spent, Bokuto pulled out, sensitive to keep most of the come inside. His white sperm leaked anyway, making a beautiful picture as Akaashi’s lips held the come.

“Worth the money?” Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bokuto’s eyes gleamed wide as he answered, “Definitely worth the money.”


	2. Part Two

Bokuto sighed, leaning against the counter top and starring into the bedroom. In the time it had taken Kuroo and Bokuto to shower and dress for work, Akaashi had rearranged the bed. It wasn’t the first time they’ve seen Akaashi balled in the middle of a nest made of their sheets, pillows, and only the softest shirts from his owners’ closets. They’ve had the catboy a year without many issues, but Akaashi had picked up a number of odd habits lately. Bokuto was willingly to let most slide, since he was a newcomer to catboy care. At least Akaashi looked exceptionally peaceful as he purred, head resting on a soft red hoodie of Kuroo’s.

A few weeks passed before a new trend grabbed the attention of the Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Have you noticed Akaashi sleeping more lately?” Kuroo asked. Akaashi was back in their bed as Kuroo finished unboxing all the take-out he brought home for dinner.

“Yep, he’s getting lazy alright. Have you seen his little belly?” Bokuto said with a smirk. It started in the padding of the catboy’s ass, and Bokuto had marked the difference immediately. The little catboy was thickening up.

Their catboy chose that time to rouse from his slumber and stalk into the kitchen. He had a hand at is navel, palm flat and rubbing over his stomach slowly as he yawned. The paunch of his belly overlapped the panties and the fabric noticeably pinched into Akaashi’s hips. Bokuto slapped a hand over his mouth and made quick eye contact with Kuroo, saying “Holy shit, dude”.

Eyes still blown wide, Kuroo opened his arms as Akaashi came close, nudging Kuroo to be held. With the catboy in his arms, Kuroo couldn’t help but bring his hand straight to Akaashi’s ass. It was soft and definitely fatter in his palm. Groaning, Kuroo looked up to catch Bokuto watching him kneading the catboy’s newly plump ass.

“I don’t know what’s happening but I love it,” Kuroo declared proudly.

Akaashi pushed off Kuroo’s chest and looked into his eyes, “Kittens.”

“What do you mean kittens?” Kuroo questioned, eyebrows twisting in a odd puzzled look. The catboy had heats (which he was fucked through thoroughly), but Bokuto never mentioned that Akaashi was actually capable of carrying any babies.

Akaashi pushed off Kuroo’s arms until he got a grip on Kuroo’s forearm. Kuroo let Akaashi move him with complete compliance, and he found his palm resting where the catboy had been rubbing earlier. The flesh had less give than he expected. Akaashi reinforced his statement, “Kittens.”

“Bo—,” Kuroo yelped, frantically facing the truth and searching for his partner’s support. Bokuto, however, was already on the move out of his stool. It cracked when it hit the ground in Bokuto’s careless rush. Bokuto’s body collided into Akaashi, pressing the trio together in a hug.

“Kuroo, we are having kittens!” Bokuto yelled, jostling the bodies excitedly.

•

Even after Akaashi was five months into his pregnancy, Bokuto found a new link daily to send Kuroo about catboy pregnancies. To say he was taking his paternal role seriously was an understatement.

Akaashi’s home cooked meals now came with a full explanation from an apron-clad Bokuto. Half of Akaashi’s plate would be weighed down with starches, based on Bokuto’s research that omega catboys need a huge amount of calories during their pregnancies. It worked wonders on their little kitten, who boasted a big belly full of his litter now. Surpassing both owners’ high expectations, Akaashi’s figure developed even more beautifully than they could have imagined. He grew wide first, birthing hips being most important, the fat on his waist cutting into his panties until Akaashi had to quit thongs altogether. When Akaashi’s small paunch began to grow, his thighs followed suit. By the time Akaashi’s thighs jiggled when he walked, the catboy possessed a round belly.

Investments in new clothes was a steady repeated affair. However, Kuroo and Bokuto never found it a chore to find new maternity wear for their expecting catboy, replacing thongs with silky teddies with bras with soft cups to show off Akaashi’s blossoming chest. They managed to find comfy soft panties for Akaashi to wear, but the catboy began to favor skirts that he could wear without panties at all.

Pregnancy had turned the catboy’s hormones into a wild, unrestrained storm. There were days when Akaashi couldn’t bear to wear panties with his dainty outfits. The catboy kept his pussy uncovered, where he could easily slip inside and pleasure himself throughout the day tirelessly as he waited on his owners to get home. It was ensured he would entice his owners with a show on the occasion, presenting his slick holes to Bokuto and Kuroo and meowing sweetly until he received a cock. The naughty kitten had many fail proof ways to get what he wanted. Bending over to show his wet cunt, Akaashi had a needy howl that made Kuroo’s spine shiver.

The catboy whined for cock needlessly at all hours.

Bokuto had even woke in the middle of the night to the catboy’s needy whines as he desperately rutted against a pillow. Rubbing his clit, Bokuto lent his hand to help the desperate Akaashi get off. Shaking in his thighs, Akaashi came with a yowl, wetting the pillowcase with his juices. Decidedly staying awake, Bokuto pulled the catboy from his mounted position and onto his waist. The catboy eagerly slipped the cock inside his soaking wet cunt, letting Bokuto hold his mouth shut as not to wake Kuroo.

Akaashi began riding cock as a hobby. The catboy had an insatiable appetite for sex and his owners could hardly keep up. It began a common practice to let Akaashi ride himself to orgasm without any needed participation other then a stiff cock for his cunt. Kuroo liked to sit on the couch and let Akaashi ride him in reverse, so he could watch the kitten’s plump ass bounce up and down on his cock. Akaashi was prone to coming as soon as Kuroo reached around to squeeze on his omega tits, giving a tug on his nipples while he worked his hips.

The prospect of milk had made Akaashi’s nipples a live wire of sensitivity. His omega tits filled a hand perfectly, soft and delicate with pretty pink nipples. Bokuto liked to tease Akaashi with his thumb, tracing around the areola until the catboy bucked and mewled for his rosy nubs to get attention. When Bokuto finally pinched and tweaked the catboy like he wanted, it sent him reeling. If Kuroo was fucking Akaashi, Bokuto would play with his nipples. In the reverse situation, Kuroo passed on using his hands for his mouth. The catboy screamed when Kuroo got rough, sucking on his nipples and pulling off with a hint of teeth.

When Akaashi wasn’t eating or fucking, he was asleep. Limiting his output of energy to sex, the catboy relaxed into easy living with his pregnancy. The catboy would be found at all hours curled tight, rubbing his litter affectionately until his own purr lolled him to sleep. Bokuto and Kuroo supported Akaashi’s lounging whole heartedly. As they reminded each other, when the kittens came, sleeping without disruption would become a rarity.

•

Every Friday, it was hard walking out the door of Kuroo’s office. One particularly night, Kuroo was forced to stay later and later following his boss’s demands, and a quick text to Bokuto confirmed his sinking fear. Bokuto was facing trouble himself, and wouldn’t be getting home anytime soon either.

A change in schedule while Akaashi is eight months into his pregnancy was recipe for a disaster, and they knew it. The catboy minded the clock all day.

Bokuto is pulling his keys out of his bag when he crashes into Kuroo already unlocking their front door. It’s half passed ten o’clock and neither Bokuto or Kuroo feel easy opening the door.

As the door swings open, delirious whines fill the air. Breaking into dead sprints, Bokuto and Kuroo rush to the bedroom where their catboy waits.

Naked and writhing, Akaashi’s on his back letting his throat go dry with cries for his owners to pleasure his needy hole. Helpless with his large belly, the catboy had his thighs tented and split where he was trying his hardest to shove a vibrator inside his plump, blushed pussy. His arms couldn’t reach to please his cunt, and the whines displayed his failure to get off in hours.

“I’m so sorry, kitten,” Bokuto spouted, pressing kisses into Akaashi’s warm skin and giving Akaashi three of his fingers. Having his pussy filled sent an even more wild cry leaving the catboy. “Shh, it’s okay, baby.”

While Bokuto fucked his fingers into Akaashi, Kuroo tore at his suit. After getting out of his clothes, Kuroo approached the bed, pressing on Bokuto’s shoulder to move him out of the way.

When Kuroo entered Akaashi, he placed a hand against Akaashi’s giant stomach. As far as he knew, it could be his own come that filled Akaashi with a litter of kittens. The reminder was under Kuroo’s palm and he liked to feel the full belly of the catboy and remember he helped create this miracle.

“Don’t worry, Akaashi, I’m gonna give your needy pussy what it wants,” Kuroo growled, smacking his hips against Akaashi roughly. The tempo was rapid, beginning with a crash of hips and keeping the unrelenting thrusts continuous.

Bokuto stared until Kuroo set his pace. He could read how things would go by now, and he knew neither would be lasting very long with this strong of a start. Akaashi could demand to be filled again. After undressing, Bokuto began stroking his cock while enjoying the show.

“Like it nice and deep, don’t you, kitten?” Kuroo said, holding the thighs of the catboy wider and receiving a cry of pleasure from Akaashi in response.

Bokuto’s mind scrambled at the sound. Growing impatient, Bokuto changed his mind quickly and made his way to the catboy. With a gentle brush of his thumb, Bokuto got Akaashi to open his mouth wide. Desire leaving him stumbling to get inside, Bokuto crammed his hard cock down the catboy’s throat recklessly.

Sighing at the first slick swipe of tongue, Bokuto blisses out while Akaashi gives his best effort to suck cock. At times, Kuroo will hit is prostate hard enough to make him moan with a full mouth. With the way Kuroo’s rattling Akaashi’s entire body, the blow job is unbelievably sloppy. Finding the sputtering and spitting even sexier, Bokuto spurs himself on. He fucks into Akaashi’s mouth, watching as spit dribbles down his catboy’s cheek from around the thick girth of his cock.

“Are you happy now, baby? You’ve got cock stuffed in your horny little pussy and mouth. Are you going to come for your daddies?” Kuroo spoke lowly, “Come real pretty for us, show us how happy you are to be fat with our kittens.”

Akaashi whines out, reflexes leaving him spasming as he comes. Kuroo gives a huff of breath that sounds like victory, not allowing his thrusts to lag as his catboy’s pussy clenches wildly around his cock.

From there, it’s a free fall. The squeeze of Akaashi’s orgasm presses Kuroo over the edge. Filling Akaashi with his seed, Kuroo brings his hands back to the belly in front of him. The fantasy of litters to come hits Kuroo as he empties his load. He pictures filling Akaashi up with kittens over and over again, putting his breeding hips to good use. Its a thought he could get addicted to.

Bokuto watches the ecstasy on Kuroo’s face and pulled out of the catboy’s mouth. On edge, after a few strokes Bokuto finds himself coming all over Akaashi’s face. The drops spatter across the soft hills of the omega’s lips, making a pretty mental picture for Bokuto to reference on future occasions. He sends his lips down to the omega, letting the warm spunk wet their kiss.

“Daddies need to milk me too,” the catboy softly voices. Once Kuroo has pulled out, Akaashi arches his back with pleading eyes.

“Of course, kitten. We’ll take care of you,” Bokuto eases, bringing a hand to Akaashi’s chest. He caresses the omega’s pretty chest. The omegan tits are heavy in his hand, practically bursting full with milk.

The catboy needs to be milked desperately, but his nipples are incredibly sensitive. Placing the catboy between them in bed, Kuroo and Bokuto ready their pet with gentle licks across his sore nipples. Akaashi whimpers. The omega begins to leak, giving a sweet flavor to his owner’s tongue as they pass over the buds.

Bokuto latches on first, sucking gently at first to goad the milk out. The catboy’s long hours of neglect have affected him, however, and in the first few seconds, Bokuto’s mouth is filled full. It gives Bokuto a punch of arousal. Letting out a groan, he widens his mouth to fit more of the nipple and sucks with determination.

Akaashi’s mewls give Kuroo shivers when both owners are latched on and milking their omega. The sweet liquid is familiar, warm, and indescribably addicting. Bokuto and Kuroo can hear each other suckling, moaning and gulping down the milk like wild animals.

They drink until Akaashi goes dry, pulling off the the nipples only after every drop is tasted. Leaving Akaashi with a pussy dripping with come, the kitten curls up immediately. The deep purr of the catboy swells, making Bokuto and Kuroo smile. They cuddle into his sides, cradling the large belly in the center. Not surprising at all, within moments the catboy is partaking in his second favorite activity and sleeping soundly.

•

The week Akaashi gives birth, Bokuto and Kuroo are clued in by the catboys manic actions. His habit of stealing clothes reaches a fever pitch, and a corner of the room is sanctioned off for the catboy’s use.

The nest built of clothes is where Akaashi brings his kittens into the world. Bokuto’s information gathering over the past few months leaves him prepared, but he doesn’t trust his hands enough. He takes the role of supporter, using the comfort of his words to help Akaashi through the delivery. Kuroo works through timing contractions and estimating how the catboy is dilating. The kittens don’t come easy, but Bokuto’s directions are followed diligently and Kuroo helps Akaashi deliver four healthy kittens.

Months later, after a considerate cleaning, the nest Akaashi built takes the place as the kittens’ cradle.

Growing at an accelerated rate from humans, the household is filled with four little kittens who are incredibly mobile very quickly. Akaashi proudly overlooks the catgirl and three catboys with matching onyx hair, ears and tails. The curious kittens are still only mobile on all fours, but they find their way into mischief regardless. Akaashi’s parenting involves a lot of feline communication, and Bokuto and Kuroo allow the catboy to mother the kittens as he sees fit.

Peace is only felt when the kittens have their naps. Thankfully, they usually fall asleep at the same time, in a huddled jumble of bodies. Wrapping tails around each other tight, the small bodies purr as they snuggle.

Surprisingly, Akaashi still found more than enough energy for sex.

After laying his kittens down, Akaashi brings his ready body to his owners with a sultry strut.

“You’re such a good mommy, Akaashi,” Bokuto praises, greeting Akaashi as he crawls into bed in between himself and Kuroo. The catboy’s ears turn downwards bashfully, complementing the blush on his cheeks.

As the catboy settles, Kuroo becomes aware of Akaashi’s omega tits looking extra full in his teddy. “Did the kittens not feed before bed?” Kuroo asks, bringing his hand to the catboy’s chest. He cups a breast and groans. He knows the answer before Akaashi even whines.

“You’re so full of milk, baby, you can’t possibly sleep like this,” Kuroo said, continuing to fell the heavy weight of the omega’s tit in awe. Bokuto becomes engaged, excitedly turning and seeing Akaashi’s full chest for himself.

Feeding from the catboy was a rarity now that he was a mother, there was a little mouth attached to his nipple constantly. The kittens had a large appetite and kept Akaashi nursing even in his sleep. Bokuto has come home from work numerous times to Akaashi’s sleeping body in the middle of his nest with two kittens cradling breasts to their mouth, suckling peacefully.

But, the constant production of milk left Akaashi aching if the kittens broke their schedule. The catboy was definitely aching now. Uncomfortably full, they hung heavy on Akaashi’s chest without support after he pulled off his silky teddy. He mewled softly, urging his owners to alleviate his discomfort.

Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t need to be asked twice. Akaashi began purring as soon as he felt the pairs of soft lips attach. The catboy’s nipples have grown tougher from the less than gentle nursing of his kittens, and the gentle touches from his owners were a welcome contrast. Suckling slow and steady, Bokuto and Kuroo happily filled themselves with the creamy milk.

It didn’t take long for the catboy’s pussy to grow needy with the attention to his breasts, and his hips bucked in fervor. Giving in to the catboy’s cries, Bokuto brought his fingers to Akaashi’s lips. The soft folds were soaking wet, and Bokuto slicked two fingers with a teasing, slow insertion. Bokuto just wanted a bit of slick before he rubbed against Akaashi’s clit. Akaashi would have to wait until a cock was inside him to really feel pleasure in his pussy, so Bokuto teased the catboy’s eager cunt to satiate him in the meantime.

The stream of milk waned, and Kuroo pulled off Akaashi’s nipple nearly breathless from nursing so vigorously.

“Akaashi, what do you want, baby?” Kuroo asked, kissing up his chest to the base of the catboy’s neck.

“Both holes, daddy,” Akaashi whines, “I want both.”

“Whatever our baby wants,” Kuroo replies, replacing his lips with a nip of teeth as he works back down Akaashi’s neck. He paid special attention around the area Akaashi’s baby pink collar set on his neck.

Bokuto rose off the omega’s tits, wiping his hand across his mouth and sighing at his full stomach. Despite Kuroo and Bokuto splitting the duty, Akaashi still held an incredible amount of milk, and Bokuto could feel it sloshing in his belly. Nevertheless, he was going to please his pet.

Following Kuroo’s guiding hands, Bokuto laid on his back and let Akaashi straddle his waist. Bokuto brought his hand to Akaashi’s cheek, getting his attention and bringing the catboy down for a kiss while Kuroo settled himself behind Akaashi.

It had taken a bit of practice to get proficient with this position, but now the trio have it down as an expertise. It allowed for Bokuto to fill the catboy’s pussy while Kuroo fucked into his ass, and it had become one of their favorite positions. They let Akaashi lead at first. Bokuto kept his hands on Akaashi’s hips while he sank onto his cock with a pleased gasp.

Beginning with a slow draw of his hips, Akaashi gradually built up speed bouncing on Bokuto’s cock. Kuroo placed his hands atop Bokuto’s, catching Akaashi on a downward plunge and slamming into the catboy’s slick ass with the help of gravity. Akaashi lets out a wild yelp as he is filled in both holes, just like he demanded.

Once Kuroo is inside, Bokuto and Kuroo work in tandem to control the motions. Bokuto’s strong hands bring the catboy’s body down on his dick, careful to rock with Kuroo’s motions so he can hit Akaashi’s prostate simultaneously. Jaw open wide, Akaashi reaches into overwhelming territory of pleasures.

Even without his belly of kittens, the shadow of pregnancy covers Akaashi. His wide hips and thickened ass remain, the extra weight not going anywhere. It’s a sight for Kuroo as he’s fucking the catboy from the back and viewing how the ass swallows his cock. Kuroo grunts, firing his hips forward.

Akaashi jostled ferociously with the thrusts form below and behind.

“We’ve got you stuffed full, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, “Gonna come quick, aren’t ya?”

Bokuto had a faint smile watching Akaashi. His ears were laid down, giving a hint of innocence to match the downright whorish expression on his face. The bell on Akaashi’s collar jingles savagely with the thrusts.

True to Bokuto’s words, the catboy came quickly.

“Fuck,” Kuroo gasped, getting caught off guard by the clench on his cock. Surprising Bokuto also, spurts of Akaashi’s come hit his abs before he could get a grasp. The catboy moaned loudly as he came, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

“Good boy, Akaashi,” Bokuto groaned out, noticeably sounding strained, “So goddamn pretty.”

Bokuto’s underlying competitive nature sent him bucking with twice the energy after Kuroo’s moans signaled his boyfriend was coming soon too. The urge to lead instead of following, even in a situation like sex, was powerful and with determination Bokuto felt his orgasm hitting him first. Letting out a groan, Bokuto spilled inside Akaashi’s cunt, filling the pretty lips with his seed.

Following by seconds, Kuroo succumbed to the tight heat gripping his dick like a vice. Heaving with the force of his orgasm, Kuroo had to tighten his hold on the omega as he came.

“Ahh—,“ Kuroo blurted, feeling waves of pleasure strong enough to smother him. Probably causing bruises, his fingers dug into the plush hips of the catboy while Kuroo’s ropes of come continued to be pulled from him with force.

Akaashi took every drop of semen from his owners before stirring. Spent and dripping with cum, Akaashi rolled off of Bokuto and sent Kuroo’s limp cock slipping out. Exhaustion evident, Bokuto and Kuroo followed the catboy’s lead. Sandwiched between his owners, the catboy began to settle. Careless to the mess between his legs, Akaashi made himself comfortable against Kuroo’s chest with Bokuto nestled at his back.

Before Kuroo and Bokuto could close their eyes, the purr of the catboy picked up. The pleased hum had become their lullaby. The warmth of sleep crept up on the boys. In one breath, Bokuto was thanking whoever was above for his life, and by the next he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO this is the highly, highly requested sequel   
> i hope everyone is happy with pregnant catboy akaashi, because he truly is a dream 
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr @[iwaizummi](iwaizummi.tumblr.com).  
> it means so much that you support my work, so thank you for your love and please kudo and comment as you see fit <3

**Author's Note:**

> this was from prompts on my Tumblr for more catboys + bokuakakuro + akaashi in panties 
> 
> thank you guys for reading!!!! comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> you can find me/prompt me/talk to me/ on my tumblr, @[iwaizummi](iwaizummi.tumblr.com).


End file.
